The Seven Sins
by salvatorefoeva
Summary: Mysterious strangers are a common thing in mystic falls. But when even a known face can be your worst nightmare, how can these teenagers take mysterious strangers lightly? Every step they take, somebody is watching them. Their life would be much simpler if they didn't have so many secrets. After all three can only keep a secret if two of them are dead. right? AU. multiple pairings.


AN: This is my first fan-fiction. So let me know if I'm doing something wrong or if you have any other suggestions. I haven't read any stories along this theme on this site and wanted to write it. It might take a couple of chapters more to understand the story better and I'll update soon as I can. Please bear with me until then. And let me know what you guys think of it.

Elena checked herself in the mirror, she was wearing a deep purple colored dress that accentuated her cleavage with the intricate black lace work on her chest and ended mid thigh highlighting her 3inch black pumps. Her light hair was styled in loose curls that fell over her neck. Her eyes stood out in black eye shadow and heavily applied mascara to give extra drama to her eyes. After a final glance at herself she picked up her black feathered mask, her set of keys and phone stuffing the latter two in her clutch and headed out to her car. Caroline waited for her in a sultry red number and gave her an appreciative whistle. She rolled her eyes and drove to their destination. Once they reached, they put on their masks and walked towards the door. She looked around as she walked in...plenty of drapes and love seats….she didn't care for them. Her eyes swam across the room and when she found the bar table she looked at her friend and met her eyes, her friend nodded an approval as they walked towards it. After she'd had enough to give her a buzz she walked towards the dance floor and joined her friends.  
She swung herself to the music carelessly enjoying the beats with her friends. She saw a cute guy across the floor and started dancing with him. The guy spun her around and reached out to her again…but before she could place her hand back in the guy's she was twirled by her waist and her hand landed straight on a lean shoulder. She looked up and was met with piercing blue eyes and a silver mask. He touched her arm his hands sliding down to her palm that rested on his shoulder and spun her around . Her bare back touched the material of his shirt as his hands moved to her waist holding her against him. She was aware of every movement that his hands made and He was aware of her responding to his touch. She felt his breath on her neck and she sucked in a breath. He smirked at her response. But she knew this game too well, she shifted a little closer so her ass was rubbing against him. It was his turn to suck in a breath. He pulled her closer, she arched her neck. He leaned in and kissed her exposed neck leaving trails and she moaned in response. She grabbed his hand and dragged him across the floor towards the door with the neon sign that read ' ladies '. She'd barely walked past that door when he shut the door behind them. He lowered his head and slowly spun his body to face her. His expressions gave nothing away, yet it was his eyes that did not match. He was trying to compose himself as someone who was in control, but she could see the fire that danced behind his eyes. His gaze was so intense, that she could feel the flames engulf her, lapping at her sides, feeding on her raw want. He had her pinned against the wall within the second and he kissed her. His fingers made their way to her nape and roughly tugged at her hair, exposing her neck while he kissed her and his lips grew more urgent as she reveled in the force he used. Being caught in the moment she rubbed herself against him and she could hear him groan in her mouth. He grabbed her ass as he slid his mouth away from her mouth and down her jaw to her neck. He kissed her collar bone, licking it. She moaned as her hands made their way towards his length. There was a sudden knock on the door which caused both of them to jump. He raised his finger to her lip gesturing her to stay quiet. She nodded. He hid behind the mirror and she unlocked the door. Her friend looked relieved to find her. Before she could explain anything to her friend she dragged her out of there. She yanked her friend's hand and went back only to find the ladies room empty.


End file.
